Mist
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: I got bored one night after playing harvest moon and this is just a little story of what the Wizard does all night. Sure this may be a bit... well you should all know by now that I like action. T for possible violence.


This is the prologue of the story Mist. Why Mist? OI don't know. I couldn't think of a name and Fog is a different story of mine so Mist.  
Mist: Prologue

"Gah! I howled as my back painfully connected with a tree.  
I closed my eyes as I fell. Waiting for the hard impact that I'd feel when I hit the solid earth. I was surprised when instead of feeling the ground I felt myself being caught mid fall. Oh that's right... I wasn't alone anymore.  
'I've got you, Master.' The voice echoed in my head.  
'Thank you.' I returned as the creature gentle placed me back on my feet.  
I was a bit unbalanced for a moment. We looked toward the dark creature. It was obvious that this thing attacked on instinct and nothing more like most of its kind, however that didn't take away the fact that it was strong. We couldn't make out any details on it's dark shadow like body besides for its deep blue eyes and sharp white teeth when it opened its mouth.

We had been fighting this thing for a while now and it finally seemed like it was tiring It's breaths came in heavy gasps as it staggered forward. One if its front hands came down a couple of times to prevent it from falling. We both moved out of the way at the last second causing it to strike the tree. Taking its moment of hesitation we quickly finished it. I rolled my shoulders stiffly and rubbed the back of my head.  
'Are you alright, Master?' The creature whined as it shifted back into its first form.  
I took a moment to respond. 'Yeah. I'm fine.'  
The creature growled lightly as it followed me, but never directed a thought at me. 2 AM I collapsed into bed.  
l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ヽ  
じしf,)ノ Meow  
I stiffly rolled my shoulders. The large white dog lifted its head to look in my direction. Probably wondering why I was up. I took a long slow sip of my coffee, just waiting for the caffeine to kick in so I wouldn't feel so exhausted. Coffee. That's what kept me going and honestly I'd probably go into withdrawal if I had to for some reason quit drinking.

The white dog yawned loudly, but made no move to get up. It just watched my movements with little interest. I allowed for my heavy eyelids to close as I inhaled the scent of the simple contents of the cup. A yawn escaped my lips as I mentally scolded myself for allowing my eyes to close. Passing out right now wouldn't be a very smart idea. After about six or so seconds I forced my eyes to open again. I noticed that the dog had stiffened its muscles like it was getting ready to run a moments notice, but slowly relaxed again. I yawned once more before draining more the cups contents. After finishing three cups I stood. Grabbing my jacket off the back of the chair I headed toward the door. The white dog stood, ready to follow me out like always.

"Stay." I commanded without turning. "Guard the house."  
The white dog lay back down and lowered its head onto its paws. I exited. I already had one thing stolen and I didn't need anything more to be stolen. I flinched away from the harsh sunlight and stumbled for a few steps. It had been such a long time since I had been out in the daylight. If at all I exited only on festival days as a way to avoid odd looks and questions I'd rather not answer. I walked the empty streets and exited the little town.

Everything was so quiet and calm. I let myself enjoy the peace as I made my way to the Fugue forest. I felt that familiar sense of hostility and being threatened as I entered the forest. The Witch and I had never gotten along. Two magic users in the same area was normally suppose to be a good thing. If we became friends our magic would in a way ricochet off each others and make it stronger, however that didn't work too well with us. Our views differed far too much for us to have even a simple conversation. Sad? No. Not really. I wanted nothing to do with her and her I. Quickly disengaging the the lock on the door I entered like usual. What did they all think was so dangerous in here anyway? Well I guess the 'rumor' of a Witch roaming the woods would be a bit unsettling to hear.

I walked the forest as I searched for one thing in particular. I wasn't having much luck though. Time passed rather quickly in my search. But since the festival wasn't going to end until 11:00 I had plenty of time, plus they were all bound to go straight home afterwards anyway. Drawing in a breath I continued my search. I froze hearing the sounds of someone walking through the forest. Instinctively I pressed my back to a tree thus hiding myself from view. I watched as some girl passed by my hiding spot, unaware that I was even there. I blinked in surprise. Why was a mortal girl out so late in the forest?... Her aura was... odd. Almost like the goddess' tree, which was currently dying I might add. Point was it was similar and it bothered me immensely.

My curiosity demanded that I follow her, but then again I had something much more important to do. Then there was the fact that the people who knew I existed already thought that I was creepy. I really didn't want to give them anymore ammunition. Smothering my curiosity like a small flame I continued my search. Problem was my growing curiosity was starting to cloud my better judgement... I'll just make sure she doesn't get lost. With that I headed in the direction that she had headed in. I followed at a quick pace since I had hesitated for far too long in my mind. My quick pursuit came to an abrupt stop after a time.

No. I couldn't go beyond this. That idiot girl. Doesn't she realize that just beyond that clearing she's standing in is the Witches home? No. Of course not. Of course she doesn't. She's probably just a naive happy go lucky girl. I shook my head and turned. It wasn't like I could stop her. Besides it wasn't like the Witch could do anything to her now.

"Are you sure?" Came the girls voice.  
I looked back. She was staring at the space above her left shoulder. This perplexed me. Was she crazy? More out of curiosity than anything I made a solid attempt to differentiate between her aura and the probably imaginary thing that she was talking to.

"I'm positive!"  
Just like that I lost it out of shock. That aura that I found so interesting wasn't hers. It was something else altogether. My interest in the girl dramatically increased, Why was such a creature so close to the Harvest Goddess following some girl around? I silently let out a breath and knelt down into the shadows when I noticed that she had turned. I refused to look at her. When I heard her approaching I knew that there was no use in trying to hide so I stood. Acting like I hadn't even noticed her I headed deeper into the gloom.

"Hey!"  
Dang it... Making sure that the spot that I was in would do in hiding my face I looked back.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked.  
"...Just... looking for something." I answered calmly.  
With how close she was I could practically feel the weird aura buzzing around her like a fly.

"Oh then maybe I can help! What are you looking for?"  
Well obviously she didn't know who I was.

"Just a... Special kind of mushroom."  
"A special... mushroom?"  
I could feel the little aura pulsing lightly. Concentrating on its rapidly moving form as best I could I managed to grasp that it was talking. The girl pointed to the sky as her expression swapped from confused to one of realization.

"A Fugue mushroom?" She inquired and I simply nodded. "I can help you find one. We'll have a better chance if we look together." The girl smiled brightly as I started the affects of the coffee start to fade.  
I guess I had been out here longer than I had first thought. I shook my head and she got another confused look. I really didn't need some cheery girl following me around and talking to me. The townspeople would jump to conclusions and say I put a spell on her or something even though they didn't believe I could use magic in the first place. That and she was Far too cheery for my tastes. I could feel the little aura pulsing much more aggressively as I turned and started away. I heard the girl take a hesitant step forward.

"W-wait..."  
I quickly disappeared into the ever dulling darkness before she could make up her mind to follow. Once I was sure I was far enough away I pressed my back to a tree and slid down. I rested head on one of my knees as I thought over the encounter. Why would that little creature follow her? A mortal human girl? It made no sense. Maybe if I took the time to study her something might pop up and prove just how mortal or immortal she was. If she Was mortal I was going to be Very confused.

I shifted my positions with a low groan. I felt stiff. Why- I opened my eyes. Oh. I sighed at the sight of sunlight shining through the trees. I guess there was no avoiding it now. I Had to walk in the daylight and deal with everyone so that I wouldn't worry my... dog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Not part of story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was created when I started playing harvest moon again. I have like three one for DS one for gamecube and one for wii and I picked up the one for wii. Then I got bored at night like I normally do and decided that no one liked Fog or Skipping or Shadow of the truth or How it happened so I made a new one like I do. Hurray! New story!... That no one will like... Probably... Oh well I need somewhere to rant and stuff since no one listens to me in the real world.


End file.
